Not Ready
by Yumiru-sama
Summary: Christa wants to take things a step further but Ymir is skeptical, especially since Christa is still in denial about their relationship. [Oneshot] [Ymir x Christa]


**A/N:** S'up. This is my first completed fanfic that I've decided is decent enough to publish. I welcome constructive criticism but have mercy because this is my first story シ

"Ymir, can I ask you something?"

The girl in question blinked; she had been idly listening to Sasha's attempts to persuade everyone to go outside after dinner and have a fire with marshmallows when her small blonde friend poked her arm and seized her attention.

"Yeah, what is it Christa?"

"No… I mean, can I ask you upstairs in our dormitory," the blonde looked slightly uncomfortable especially with the flushed cheeks. Ymir was very curious to discover the cause of her embarrassment.

Pulling her by the fabric of Ymir's shirt, Christa led them to the room they shared with the rest of the girls, which was now empty because of Sasha's Friday night bonfire idea, and they both sat on Ymir's bed.

"What's up with you, short stuff?" Ymir asked as Christa distracted herself with fiddling with her nails, cheeks still red.

"Ah, um… last night I had a dream about us," the blonde finally responded trailing off awkwardly, "and we were doing stuff."

"Oh? Like knitting?" the brunette teased with a smirk.

"No, like… sex…"

Ymir's eyes widened; that was definitely not what she expected.

_Their relationship while unbreakably strong was quite complicated. It hadn't taken Ymir long into their friendship to openly admit she was into girls and had a crush on Christa. The blonde was surprised and denied feeling the same way, but stayed close to Ymir and their friendship actually strengthened. _

_Since then, Christa's feelings had changed but she wasn't ready to be open about it. They shared forbidden kisses away from prying eyes, sometimes held hands or played footsie under the dinner table and Christa occasionally snuck under Ymir's quilt at night to silently snuggle up to her. Once and only one, the blonde had leaned up to Ymir while sharing a bed during the dead of the night to whisper "I like you too," but refused to ever repeat her confession._

_That was fine with Ymir. She knew Christa was confused about her feelings and was grateful for sharing whatever their relationship was. Christa was so special to her that Ymir would be patient and stand by her._

"Well, that's uhh – haha what is my cute little Christa having thoughts like that for?" Ymir disguised her discomfort with forced laughter.

The brunette flinched as she felt Christa's hand rest on her thigh.

"Ymir, can we have sex?" the blonde looked up at Ymir with hooded eyes; her azure eyes were a swirl of lust and nervousness.

"No, that's not a good idea Christa," Ymir said darkly.

"Why?" She felt hurt; she was sure Ymir wouldn't reject her.

The brunette scratched her head and sighed, "We're not even together and you're too young. I don't want you to do something you'll regret,"

"Why would I regret it when I'm the one asking for it? I'm a teenager and I have needs… and you're the only person I'd want to do that with."

_I can't believe this is happening. _Ymir thought with an internal sigh. _Of course I want this but is she really ready? Is she just saying this because she thinks it's something I want?_

Turning around to properly face the blonde, Ymir put her hands on her shoulders and surveyed at her seriously. "Are you sure you want this? You're not just doing this to please me?"

Christa leaned her head forward and gave Ymir a soft kiss before pulling away so their faces were still close. "I'm asking, aren't I? Don't act like you've never thought about this."

"Fine, you win," was the last thing the brunette uttered before capturing the blonde's lips with her own; Christa's eyes widened as Ymir's arms wrapped around her back and pulled her close.

Closing her eyes, Christa matched her mouth with Ymir's as their lips moved together. It was clumsy because they both felt anxious but it ignited a passionate flame that they shared. Ymir broke the kiss and began to focus on Christa's creamy white neck; she planted hot kisses before stopped at her collarbone to suck.

Christa gasped and her body flinched as she felt an uncomfortable heat between her legs. It felt weird because it was so intense. Before she had time to adjust, she felt Ymir begin to undo the buttons on her shirt. Ymir was so damn eager.

Once Ymir had finished with the last button, she pulled the shirt off the blonde and admired her body with a smirk. Her pink bra advertised her impressive bust that was definitely bigger than Ymir's. It wasn't the first time she'd seen Christa like this because the brunette was guilty of stealing glances of her in her underwear but it was the first time Christa's body was available to Ymir so it was very exciting, and arousing…

Like a pro, Ymir darted her hands behind Christa's back and unclipped her bra in less than a second, pulling it off and throwing it off the bed. The blonde's horrified gasp was delayed by a few seconds because she was still processing how fast Ymir had unclothed her and she fell back onto the bed on her back, arms spread.

"Your breasts are fucking gorgeous," Ymir purred as she straddled Christa.

Christa squirmed as Ymir's hands wandered over her chest. She felt so exposed it was uncomfortable. The brunette's long fingers reached her nipples and stroked them, sending a jolt through Christa. It was too intense, she couldn't take it anymore.

"'Mir, wait," the blonde muttered, flicking Ymir's hands away and covering up her own breasts.

"What's wrong? You don't like this?" the brunette asked, cocking her eyebrow.

"No, um, it's just…"

Ymir climbed off her friend and smiled at her, "Christa, it's fine if you're not ready. Don't push yourself."

The blonde sat up, trying to cover her breasts with her hands and blushed heavily. Putting her out of her misery, Ymir reached for her bra and passed it to her, turning away as she re clothed herself.

"Sorry Ymir, you were right to begin with. Sorry for messing you around. It's not that I didn't like it; it was just too much all of a sudden. I think, if we did it in the future, I'd like it a lot."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up. We tried something new and it didn't work out. At least you know," Ymir said putting an arm around Christa, rubbing her shoulder soothingly.

They sat like that for a while, Christa resting her head on Ymir's shoulder while inhaling her familiar scent as Ymir rubbed her back. Their position eventually shifted into Christa lying down on the bed with Ymir's head resting on her chest with her eyes closed, feeling Christa run her hands through her dark hair.

_I love you so much _Ymir thought hopelessly, not knowing if she'd ever be able to say those words to Christa.

Neither of them were aware of how much time had passed. It could have been hours for all they knew. Christa had finally calmed down into a relaxed state and felt like she barely even cared if any of the girls walked in on them cuddling; she probably wouldn't even have the resolve to break away from their embrace and pretend they weren't snuggling.

"Christa, can I take you out on a date?"

Her eyes widened and she stopped stroking Ymir's hair.

"Uhh," she genuinely didn't know what to say. Maybe she was just scared because something like that would force her to come to terms with the nature of her relationship with Ymir.

"Please? I know you're confused about how you feel and that's okay. But no one would have to know, it could still be a secret."

Ymir pressed on while Christa remained silent and contemplating. "I just can't stand the uncertainty anymore. I really want to be your girlfriend."

The word 'girlfriend' shook the blonde. There would be no more denying what she was, no more denying the warm feelings she felt for Ymir. But then she wouldn't be alone, she would have Ymir.

"I can't believe you want to be with me," the blonde admitted dryly.

"If you let me, I'll show you how much I want that," the brunette whispered, head still resting on Christa's chest.

"Okay."

"What? Really?" Ymir sat up suddenly and faced Christa who was smiling shyly.

"Yeah. I have feelings for you but I've been in denial for so long. I want to be brave and move forward, so I'd love it if you took me on a date tomorrow."

"Fucking sweet! Ah I'm so happy!" Ymir exclaimed joyfully, jumping off the bed.

Christa giggled at Ymir's energetic outburst and her heart swelled.

The door opened and Sasha, Mikasa, Annie and Mina walked in. "What happened Ymir, why are you so happy?" Sasha quizzed excitedly.

"Christa showed me her boobs," Ymir snickered.

"Ymir!" Christa spluttered throwing her pillow at her angrily with a flush.

"Honestly Christa, I don't know how you put up with Ymir's weird gay jokes all the time," Sasha said with an amused sigh as she and the other girls headed to the bathroom.

Once the girls were out of sight, the freckled girl turned to the blonde with a guilty grin, "have I blown my chance?"

Christa's mock angry faltered as she began to giggle "Nah, I'm so used to that by now,"

She leaned up to the taller girl and kissed her cheek "good night, _girlfriend_,"

"Yeah, night," Ymir replied dreamily.


End file.
